Forever and Always
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Somebody to Love'... sqqqquuueeee! Hope you enjoy... Catherine/Calleigh
1. The Ceremony

**Taking Chances: The Ceremony**

**Sequel to Somebody to Love :) sqqqqueeeeee... **

**Disclaimer -- Nothing belongs to us no matter how much begging we seem to be doing... Oh well.. the shame... We will just have to figure something out... woosaaa!!!**

Catherine's vows are by Honor (and *ahem* -- I had to add a line of GSR in here too lol -- Pretty much for** ILoveJorja**)

Calleigh's vows are by Kate

Enjoy...

**

* * *

**

The guests were all reunited in the well decorated backyard. They included Wendy, Hodges, Greg, Nick, Dr. Robbins, David, Grissom and Sara from Las Vegas, Ryan, Alexx, Maxine, Horatio and Frank from Miami.  
The backyard of Grissom and Sara's house had been decorated in white, purple and gold. The music started and the guests got up to see the first of the brides walk down the aisle. Catherine was clutching Lindsey, her maid of honour's hand as she walked towards Grissom, who was presiding, he had been asked by both Catherine and Sara, in fact Sara had threatened that he wouldn't get any sex for a month unless he applied for a licence to become the 'Official' for the ceremony. The guests gasped as they saw how beautiful Catherine was in her white suit. The button up blouse was a light shade of purple to match the colours chosen for the event and instead of white dress pants, Catherine opted for a skirt. Her red hair fell in loose curls to her shoulders and around her face. Catherine had a radiant smile on her face and everyone could tell she was happy.

"Mom, relax." Lindsey whispered. "You're killing my hand." She added.

"Sorry." Catherine whispered. She was nervous but it wasn't because of the idea of getting married, she had done it once before, her excuse was that she was nervous for first time bride, Calleigh. Catherine glanced at her daughter standing next to her. Lindsey had grown so much and she was so proud of her. She was also happy that Lindsey accepted Calleigh as her "step-mom", the girl had, in fact, been their biggest support system in the decision to get married. Catherine glanced at her grown up daughter and couldn't help but think that she looked so beautiful in her purple spaghetti strapped dress with a golden ribbon tied around her waist. Lindsey's eyes were on the end of the aisle and a big smile crossed her face. The music changed to play a musical version of "Taking Chances" and Catherine's heart jumped. She turned and first saw Natalia, Calleigh's maid of honour, looking stunning in her purple dress which was similar to Lindsey's, walking towards her. Then all the heads turned to see the stunning blonde walking down the aisle behind her. Catherine's eyes met Calleigh's and all her worries melted away as her bride-to-be smiled. Calleigh was wearing a white strapless dress that ended before the knees. One inch on the top of the dress was gold and so was the ribbon Calleigh had wrapped around her small waist. In her hands was a bouquet of purple roses and white lilies tied together with a gold ribbon. Catherine was the only one that saw Calleigh was slightly shaking. As their eyes met, both woman smiled at each other, it was as if there was no one else around them. Catherine extended a hand to Calleigh and the blonde took it.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." Calleigh whispered back. They both took a deep breath and turned to face Grissom. He nodded and smiled.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two ladies in marriage." Grissom began. All through the ceremony, occasionally, a tear would roll down Calleigh's cheek and Catherine would gently wipe it away.

"The couple have chosen to write their own vows, they will now recite them." Grissom said. The ladies turned to face each other and to hold hands. Catherine took in a deep breath and looked at Calleigh.

"**Calleigh, I have known you now for nearly 3 years, and before I met you I never imagined I would ever have a relationship like this.  
We have been through some tough times the two of us and I am so glad that we got through them together. I'm glad that you have a bond with Lindsey, it makes this all the better, for her to have someone like you to depend on when I'm not here.  
I fell in love with you for the outlook on life that you have, your rare qualities and your abilities, and I promise I won't try to reshape any of that into a different image. I want you to stay the same and to accept you the way that you are.  
I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give.  
I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, your own desires and needs, and to realize that sometimes they are different, but no less important than my own.  
I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world and let you in when my innermost fears and feelings want to come out. I want to share my secrets and my dreams with you.  
I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting.  
And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how.  
Forever and Always."** She said.

Lindsey handed Catherine the wedding band.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Catherine smiled as she slid the ring on Calleigh's finger. The blonde could no longer hold her emotions. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Calleigh, it's your turn." Grissom said quietly. Catherine wiped the tears off Calleigh's cheeks as Calleigh took a deep breath.

**"I am horrible at writing vows so I decided to use lines from my some favourite songs."** Calleigh sobbed. She took out a piece of paper from between her boobs, took a deep breath and began.** "Catherine, I don't know much about your life, I don't know much about your world, you don't know about my past and I don't have the future figured out. I've had my heart beaten down many times but I always came back for more and there's nothing like love to pull you up and you are the proof of that. I will share my whole life with you; I will give all I am to you. I surrendered everything to feel a chance to live again and here I am, with you, my life is complete, I vow to be faithful to you forever and always."** Calleigh said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Catherine blinked her tears away and saw in the corner of her eye, that Sara was also wiping her cheeks. Calleigh took the wedding band Natalia was handing her.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Calleigh said as she slipped the ring on Catherine's finger. She was gently shaken by sobs. They held hands again. Grissom looked at them with a huge smile on his face.

"You guys did it, I now pronounce you wife and wife," Grissom said, "You may kiss the bride." He added with a smile. Catherine looked at the crying Calleigh, took her face on her hands and kissed her passionately. Calleigh wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist and Catherine had her arms around Calleigh's neck. The guests burst into applause. When they stopped kissing, Catherine had to wipe away a few tears and Calleigh just let her tears roll down her cheeks. They held hands and turned to look at their guests.

"There will be a small reception farther in the backyard, please join us." Catherine said as Calleigh placed her head against Catherine's shoulder. The cameras flashed as people took pictures of the brides walking up the aisle, finally a married couple.

* * *

Let us know what you thought of this chapter... GO ON... Make us happy...

Honor & Kate xx


	2. The Reception

**Disclaimer -- They dont belong to us... BUT WE REALLY REALLY WANT THEM... **

**I Gotta Feeling: The Reception**

* * *

Two big white tents had been set up in the spacious backyard. The first tent housed a long white table with appetizers on it. That tent also had many tables with white and purple table cloth with four chairs each, for guests to sit down. One table, at the end, seated Calleigh, Catherine, Lindsey and Natalia. The second tent housed a dance floor that was tiled in black and white and a stage for the DJ. The reception was more crowded than the wedding as both parties had invited friends and family to celebrate. When Catherine ran off to use the bathroom, Calleigh sat there looking at her rings. Both were white gold, her engagement ring consisted of two heart shaped stones, one was her birthstone, the other was Catherine's, both heart shaped stoned were linked with a row of diamonds. Her wedding band had been the most expensive one they had gotten. It was a simple band with a row of diamonds. Both ladies had agreed to spend an insane amount of money on their rings…and they had.

"Congratulations Honey." Alexx said as she walked up to Calleigh's table. "You look radiant!" she added as she hugged her.

"Thanks for coming." Calleigh said squeezing Alexx.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, sweetie." Alexx added before going to her table to join the rest of the Miami crew.

"Calleigh," The blonde heard from behind her. She turned and saw Horatio.

"Hey, thanks for coming." She smiled.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your wedding," He said, "We're going to miss you in Miami." He added looking straight at her. Calleigh smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you, too." She said. Catherine came back.

"Hey," She said wrapping her arms around Calleigh from behind. Catherine smiled at Horatio.

"Congratulations, Ms. Willows." He said extending a hand.

"Thank you for coming, I know it means a great deal to Calleigh." Catherine smiled at Horatio. Before leaving, Horatio handed a card to Calleigh.

"This is for you." He smiled before going to join the rest of his team. Catherine and Calleigh sat down and Calleigh looked at the envelope.

"It's Eric's handwriting." She said looking at Catherine. She opened the letter and read it. The letter had only two lines: "Congratulations on your wedding. I hope you're happy." Calleigh smiled on the inside, she knew Eric still cared for her. Calleigh and Catherine watched as Grissom took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I invite you to turn towards the dance floor as the couple takes their first dance." Grissom said inviting Calleigh and Catherine to take the dance floor.

"Is it our first dance already?" Calleigh asked. Catherine nodded. "What song did you pick?" Calleigh asked as they walked to the center of the dance floor. They had agreed that Catherine could pick the wedding song.

"A Celine Dion song, I know you like her." Catherine replied. "I listened to what seems like a thousand songs, before I got to this one, it reminded me of you." She added as 'I Want you to Need Me' started.

"Oh! I love this one." Calleigh whispered as she wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck. Catherine wrapped her arms tightly around Calleigh's waist and they dance to the song as the blonde gently whispered the lyrics to the song in Catherine's ear. Around them, camera flashes were lighting up as people took pictures. As the last lines of the song approached, Calleigh looked deep into Catherine's eyes and smiled.

"I'm happy, are you happy?" She asked.

"More than anything else in the world." Catherine replied as her lips met Calleigh's. The song ended and the rhythm changed to a more upbeat song and the guests got up to dance. Calleigh still had her arms tightly around Catherine when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Nick.

"May I cut in?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" Calleigh said as she stepped aside to allow Nick to dance with Catherine. But to Calleigh's surprise, Nick grabbed her by the waist and started to twirl her. Catherine turned and looked at Natalia, who laughed and started dancing with her.

"Congrats." Nick said flashing Calleigh his best smile.

"Thanks you!" She replied. Ever since she and Catherine had started "officially" being a couple, Calleigh had grown quite close to Nick.

"You know, you still owe me that dinner." He pointed out. "Even if you are married now, I'm still gonna cash in." he added.

"Oh, I believe you but can it wait until after my honeymoon?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course!" Nick smiled. Calleigh looked over her shoulder and saw that Catherine and Natalia seemed to be having a good conversation as well.

"I can't believe Calleigh's finally found love." Natalia smiled. "She's had it rough, I'm glad she has you." she added.

"I'm happy I have her! Calleigh's incredible." Catherine replied moving her hand.

"Woah!" Natalia said as she grabbed Catherine's left hand. "Look at that ring!" she added looking at Catherine's engagement ring. Like Calleigh's, Catherine's ring was white gold, there were two triangular stones, one was Catherine's, the other's was Calleigh and again, rows of diamonds connected the two.

"I know, Calleigh and I decided to go all out when getting the rings." Catherine smiled.

"Excuse me, everybody!" They heard. The crew turned and saw Lindsey standing on the stage. "Um, I thought long and hard of what I could get my mom for her wedding, but I couldn't think of anything, so mom, Calleigh, I hope this song will mean a lot to you." Lindsey added with a wide smile. Calleigh walked up to Catherine and couldn't help but laugh as 'I Drove All Night' started. Calleigh wrapped her arms around Catherine and they started dancing, remember that faithful Christmas when they were reunited. Before the end of the song, Calleigh spotted Greg on the stage. She pointed him out to Catherine.

"Oh, God! What is he doing?" Catherine whispered, a little worried. She couldn't help but smile as the Celine Dion song faded into 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry.

"Oh, God! Greg!" Catherine yelled at him over the music. He smiled at her and walked up to the couple.

"My way of saying congrats." He said.

"Then this is my way of saying thanks." Catherine said. She took Calleigh's chin in her hand and placed a big, sloppy kiss on her lips. Greg's eyes went wide and he walked away with a smile. The girls continued dancing and laughing with their friends. Calleigh was singing loudly over the music, making the guests laugh.

"It's time to throw the bouquet!" Grissom said with a smiled as the crowd listened. "Now, since this isn't a traditional wedding, we are going to ask the guys to catch the bouquet and the girls to catch the garter." He added. Nick pulled a chair and told Calleigh to sit down on it. The guys cheered as Catherine took off her blazer, seductively walked up to Calleigh and got down on her knees.

"Are you wearing underwear?" Catherine asked between her teeth. She knew Calleigh was the kind of person to pull something crazy like this.

"Let's just say, don't pull the dress up too high." Calleigh replied with a wide grin. Catherine laughed and slowly lifted Calleigh's dress. Catherine placed her head underneath Calleigh's dress, softly kissed her thigh and took the garter between her teeth. Catherine slowly pulled the garter down Calleigh's leg and took it off. The guys cheered and whooped. Catherine stood with the garter between her teeth. The girls lined up behind her and Catherine threw it over her head. The crowd laughed as Wendy caught it. Lindsey ran to Calleigh and gave her the makeshift bouquet so she could throw it. The guys lined up behind Calleigh and a few yelled comments about her ass to make her giggle. With a wink to Catherine, Calleigh threw her bouquet over her head to the guys. To everyone's surprise, Nick caught it with one hand. Watching Wendy place the garter on Nick's leg gave the entire crowd a good laugh. They spent the rest of the night partying and having a good time.

* * *

We hope you liked :D....

Honor & Kate


	3. Wedding Night

**oooo a new chapter people...**

**Disclaimer is the same as always... THEY DONT BELONG TO US!!!! EEEK... Not matter how much we wish.. They are on our Christmas List though... tehe! Fingers crossed haha!**

* * *

It was two am before the party faded. Once the guests had left, Grissom and Sara approached the couple and looked at them.

"This is a last minute gift." He said handing them a card.

"Grissom, you presided the wedding, you let us have the party and the ceremony here, that was enough." Catherine said.

"No, guys really, we all pitched in, Miami and Vegas, so no worries." Sara smiled. Catherine sighed and took the card key from Grissom's hand.

"What is it anyways?" Catherine asked.

"It's the Penthouse Suite at the Bellagio for three nights." Sara replied with a smile. Calleigh looked at Catherine with wide eyes.

"Penthouse?" She grinned. Catherine rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Thanks guys." Catherine said as she took Calleigh's hand. The stretch limo at the end of the drive was supposed to take them home, but the ladies decided to stop to grab some luggage and head to their hotel.

"I can't believe we're married." Calleigh sighed as she leaned against Catherine.

"I know." Catherine replied burying her nose in Calleigh's hair. They grabbed a quick suitcase at home and headed for the Bellagio.

When they got to the hotel, they were immediately greeted at the door by the assistant manager.

"Hello Ms Willows and Ms Duquesne, it's a pleasure to have you both with us," He said, "You're room is on the thirty-sixth floor, a special gift from us will be waiting for you in your room." He added. Catherine looked at Calleigh and hand in hand, they took the elevator. As they stepped off on their floor, the bellboy showed them to their room.

"Enjoy your stay." He said. Catherine took the luggage as Calleigh tipped the guy. Catherine walked around the room and admired it.

"Oh! This is so gorgeous." Calleigh said as she stepped into the bedroom.

"I know." Catherine smiled, she couldn't wait to start her wedding night and she knew that Calleigh was ready to start it too.

"Oh! Expensive champagne." Calleigh said picking up the bottle that was on ice.

"We'll have it later." Catherine said as she wrapped her arms around Calleigh from behind. "I cannot wait to start our wedding night." She whispered in Calleigh ear.

"Mmm, me either." Calleigh said as she turned around. She wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck.

"I love you." Calleigh said before she kissed Catherine passionately. Catherine slipped a hand up Calleigh's thigh and into her dress. Calleigh's skin was so warm and soft. Calleigh moaned at the touch of Catherine's hand, a shiver of pleasure went through her body. Catherine's continued its way up and stopped on Calleigh's ass. The blonde giggled as Catherine gave her butt a squeeze.

"I'm going to go freshen up." Catherine said as she walked into the bathroom. She hurried to take off her shirt and skirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a red bra and thong; she knew it was Calleigh's favourite colour. Catherine looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pretty good for her age, not to mention she had been hitting the gym. Her stomach was flat and freckled, her arms, legs and chest were freckled, too. Calleigh had mentioned many times she adored the freckles when they had showered. Catherine turned around for one last inspection. She caught sight of her ass in the mirror and smiled. Like every other part of her, it was lightly freckled. Catherine thought she had the butt of a twenty year old. One last fix of the cleavage and Catherine walked out the door. Where she had expected to find a sexed up Calleigh propped up naked in bed, she found a sleeping angel. Calleigh's hair was spread all over the pillow. The blonde was still in her white dress. Though she was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't get any action, she couldn't help but think Calleigh looked adorable sleeping in the middle of the king size bed; she looked to tiny. Catherine lay behind Calleigh and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you." Catherine whispered before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

Catherine felt a light breeze across her stomach. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked around, Calleigh was nowhere to be found.

"Calleigh?" She called out. The bathroom door opened and Calleigh walked out.

"I was gonna put on something fancy, but I thought, what the hell, it's not gonna stay on long." Calleigh said as Catherine smiled at her wife's nudity.

"Oh, my God! I just thought of you as my wife! You're my wife." Catherine smiled. Calleigh grinned and jumped on the bed.

"Oh, honey! Don't do that to me." Catherine added as she watched Calleigh's breasts jump.

"Do what? This?" Calleigh added lightly jumping on the bed. Catherine grabbed her waist and threw her down.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." Catherine asked lying on top of Calleigh.

"I'm as real as can be." Calleigh whispered before she pressed her lips against Catherine's. As they were kissing, Calleigh's hand made its way to Catherine's bra. She unhooked it in a swift movement and threw her wife's bra on the floor. Catherine wrapped her arms around Calleigh and rolled on top. Catherine stopped kissing her and got off the bed.

"Where you going?" Calleigh asked. She was all warmed up and ready to go. She watched as Catherine took off her thong.

"Come here." Catherine said. Calleigh crawled to Catherine and then wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck. Catherine pressed her lips against Calleigh's and then wrapped her arms around her and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Calleigh asked giggling.

"Wrap your legs around me, it'll be easier." Catherine smiled before shutting Calleigh up by kissing her. Calleigh wrapped her legs around Catherine as the redhead carried her towards the kitchen area. Catherine could feel all of Calleigh pressed up against her. She had never realised how light Calleigh was, it was almost like carrying a child. Catherine knew Calleigh's arms were tight around her neck so she moved both hands to Calleigh's ass to have a better support of her. Catherine walked to the small kitchen and sat Calleigh down on the table.

"On the table, really?" Calleigh asked with a huge grin. Catherine didn't reply. She kissed Calleigh's neck, then the valley between her breasts, moved to her stomach and then used one hand to force Calleigh to lie down on the table. Slowly, Catherine began kissing Calleigh's clit, flicking her tongue over it, making the blonde moan. Then Catherine did something she had never done, she slid her tongue inside Calleigh.

"Oh God!" Calleigh gasped as she gripped the sides on the table. Calleigh had never had such sensations; Catherine had never used her mouth before. Catherine smiled to herself as Calleigh's toes clenched and her moans became louder. Catherine roughened her movements and Calleigh began gasping. Calleigh slightly arched her back.

"Don't arch your back, sweetie." Catherine whispered placing a hand on Calleigh's stomach before continuing her actions. Calleigh's body struggled to stay still as Catherine continued to flick her tongue over Calleigh's g-spot. Catherine had never heard such sounds escape Calleigh's lips. She was moaning, groaning, gasping and on occasion, screams. One last groan and Calleigh's body suddenly reacted. As Catherine felt wetness on her tongue, Calleigh collapsed flat on the table, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked worried, when she saw Calleigh wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing. "Calleigh?" Catherine asked. Again, no response. "Calleigh!" Catherine said panicked as she placing both her hands on Calleigh's waist and standing up for a better view. Calleigh held up a finger and placed her hand down again. Catherine laughed and climbed onto the table next to her.

"And you thought my tongue was wicked." Calleigh sighed. She turned to lie on her side and looked at Catherine. "We're not gonna be a boring married couple, are we?" she asked.

"Nope." Catherine replied with a smile. Calleigh gave her a quick peck and turned to lie down again but fell off the table.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay?" Catherine asked. All she could hear was Calleigh laughing. Catherine peered over the table. Calleigh was on her back, laughing out loud.

"I'm fine." Calleigh giggled as she got up. "But I'm hungry." She added. Catherine got off the table.

"How about I get dressed and I go get us some food." Catherine offered.

"That would be great." Calleigh smiled. She glanced at the table. "We're not going to be eating on that are we?" she asked. Catherine laughed.

"No!" She replied holding up her hands. Catherine went into the bedroom, dressed and went out to get some food.

After they ate, Catherine and Calleigh dimmed the lights in the bathroom and sat in the hot tub. Catherine sat in between Calleigh's legs and leaned back against her. The blonde wrapped her legs around her wife and placed her chin on Catherine's shoulder.

"You know what I love about you?" Calleigh asked.

"Hmm?" Catherine replied.

"Your arms, your long arms that wrap around me and hold me oh so tight." Calleigh said running her hands along Catherine's arms as she kissed her shoulders.

"And?" Catherine asked.

"You're stomach, flat, perfect and oh so soft." Calleigh replied as she placed both hands on Catherine's stomach and gently pushing it in. Catherine gasped as Calleigh did so.

"Jesus, are you trying to kill me?" Catherine laughed.

"Nope," Calleigh laughed, "you know what else I love?" she added.

"Tell me." Catherine said.

"Your breasts," Calleigh said gently running her thumbs on Catherine's hardened nipples. "They're round, not too big, not too small and perfect just like you." she added. Catherine smiled as she laid her head on Calleigh's collarbone. Calleigh still had both arms and legs wrapped around Catherine.

"Well, I love your legs," Catherine said as she slid her hand up Calleigh's legs. "Your arms, too." She added taking both of Calleigh's hands in hers and wrapping them around herself. Catherine turned around to be face to face with Calleigh.

"And your blue eyes, they are always so loving," Catherine said as she placed a small kiss on the tip of Calleigh's nose. Calleigh sat there, looking at Catherine in the eyes. Their lips touched and Calleigh forced Catherine to sit back.

"I love you when you're wet." Calleigh whispered.

"That sounded bad." Catherine laughed. Calleigh giggled and pressed her lips against Catherine's again. This time Calleigh's tongue explore Catherine's mouth as her hand gently stroked Catherine's clit. Catherine's gentle moan became a gasp as Calleigh's fingers slid inside her. Calleigh did not allow Catherine to make much sound, Calleigh had her tongue in Catherine's mouth. Calleigh had a hand on the small of Catherine's back and the other one was thrusting inside her. Calleigh moved her lips to Catherine's neck and Catherine started moaning.

"Oh, Calleigh, yes, Calleigh, oh god!" She slowly said. Catherine was moaning as Calleigh hardened her thrusting. Catherine slid her hand down Calleigh's back and then dug her nails in Calleigh's butt.

"Not so hard Catherine." Calleigh said.

"So…rry." Catherine panted as Calleigh kept going. Catherine's breathing shortened and Calleigh knew she was closing in on the finish line. Calleigh stopped and removed her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked. Calleigh placed her hands on Catherine's hips and forced her to sit on the side of the tub, out of the water. Calleigh sat between Catherine's legs and slid her tongue inside of her. Catherine leaned back and closed her eyes. Calleigh's warm hands were on her hips and the cold air of the room was caressing her body. Catherine shivered as the orgasm began to shake her body. Calleigh's tongue was still moving inside of her, Catherine looked down and saw the curve of Calleigh's back; her head as it gently moved while Calleigh was pleasuring her. One last gasp and Catherine was done. Calleigh slid her tongue out of Catherine and gently kissed her thighs, knees and then moved so Catherine could slip back into the tub. Catherine sat and laid her head back. Calleigh grinned and slid her head underwater. Catherine smiled as Calleigh began gently sucking on her breast. The tip of the blonde's long hair was floating in the water like a gentle halo. After a few seconds, Calleigh re-emerged.

"I can't hold my breath like I used to." She smiled as sat on Catherine's lap, wrapping her legs around her. Their lips met again.

"I love you, Calleigh, so much." Catherine sighed.

"I love you, too, Catherine Willows." Calleigh said.

"Duquesne." Catherine added.

"What?" Calleigh smiled.

"My name, I'm getting it legally changed to Catherine Duquesne, I don't need _his_ name anymore." Catherine replied.

"I love you Ms Duquesne." Calleigh said with an ear to ear grin. The ladies stayed in the tub a few more minutes before climbing out and going to bed.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Leave a review :)... thanks muchly**

**Honor & Kate**


	4. Honeymooning

**AHHH... It be the honeymoon.. Sorry its taken so long to post... Cath88 has been ill.. and still is but really wanted you all to have this chapter... That and the fact that trying to send the fanfiction just would not work... *sigh* Oh well.. Here it is... and as always this is for FISH!! :)**

**Dislaimer : Nothing... and we mean nothing belongs to us... Which is a shame really... *sigh***

* * *

Catherine's mouth opened wide and her back formed a perfect arch. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lips as she clenched her abs. Once again her mouth opened and a gasp escaped her throat. From the end of the bed she heard a loud giggle.

"Oh, my God! Is that really your orgasm face?" Calleigh asked laughing as she climbed over Catherine.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"That was horrible." Calleigh giggled.

"As if you've never seen it." Catherine replied slightly insulted.

"Sweetie, my face is usually between your legs when that face of yours happen." Calleigh clarified with a laugh. Catherine blushed when she realised Calleigh was right.

"Was it really that horrible?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Calleigh replied, "but it was cute, cause it was all for me." She added kissing Catherine. The redhead looked out the balcony's glass doors. The Parisian sun was setting on another day. In the distance, she could see the Eifel tower.

"You know, we have got to stop spending the day in bed making love and we have to visit Paris." Catherine said.

"I thought a honeymoon was all about the love making." Calleigh smiled.

"Yes, it is, but seriously, we're in Paris, we have two days left, we should visit." Catherine said. Calleigh ignored her comments and kissed Catherine's neck.

"No, Calleigh stop." Catherine said. Again, Calleigh ignored her and started to fondle Catherine's breasts. As much as Catherine enjoyed it, she grabbed Calleigh's hands.

"No!" Catherine said sternly, "tomorrow we are getting dressed and going out." She added. Calleigh sat in front of her like a disappointed child.

"Are you refusing me sex?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes!" Catherine said, "We've been here five days and we haven't left this room yet, tomorrow we are visiting Paris." She added. Catherine pulled the covers over her and lay her head down.

"Fine," Calleigh sighed. "I'm going to go take a shower." she added. Catherine watched as the blond got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Catherine heard the water running and closed her eyes, ready to sleep. Suddenly, she heard Calleigh gasping and moaning. Catherine's curiosity peeked; she slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"You are a horny little thing aren't you." Catherine said as she leaned in the doorway. Calleigh was sitting on the shower floor with a hand between her legs. Her cheeks turned a bright color of red.

"Well, you didn't help." Calleigh clarified as she crossed her arms. Catherine walked into the shower and watched as Calleigh stood up.

"If I help you scratch that itch; if you visit Paris with me tomorrow?" Catherine asked looking her into the eyes. Calleigh nodded. Catherine pressed her lips against Calleigh's. The blonde's hands slid down Catherine's stomach.

"Wait!" Catherine stopped her. "Let's try something new." She added. Catherine lay on her back on the floor of the shower. "Sit on me, on my stomach." Catherine ordered. Calleigh kneeled over Catherine and then sat down on her stomach.

"You're gonna do all the work." Catherine smiled. Calleigh grinned and placed her hands on Catherine's breasts. As she was leaning over to kiss Catherine, the redhead slid two fingers into Calleigh. She watched as the blonde gasped.

"Now, you move." Catherine smiled. Calleigh grinned and began moving her hips, causing Catherine's fingers to run over her g-spot. Calleigh began to softly gasp. Catherine moved her thumb so it would gently rub Calleigh's clit as she moved.

"Oh, God!" Calleigh gasped. Catherine smiled at the show she was getting. She got to watch as Calleigh's abs flex and her face as she gasped. Calleigh's hands would clench Catherine's breasts every time she moved her hips forward. Calleigh's gasps became louder as Catherine gently inserted another finger into her. The redhead placed her free hand on Calleigh's butt and would slowly push her forward as she moved. Calleigh moved her hands to Catherine's stomach and kept moving her hips. Catherine's eyes had never seen such a beautiful thing. Calleigh's mouth was slightly open and she was softly moaning as her hips moved over Catherine's stomach. The sigh of Calleigh gasping and moaning and the soft skin of Calleigh's ass on her stomach cause Catherine to moan lightly. Catherine slightly bent her fingers as Calleigh started moving her hips faster. Catherine watched as Calleigh closed her eyes and started moaning louder.

"Oh, God! Catherine." Calleigh said as she braced herself on Catherine's waist. She started moving her hips faster, gasping with every movement. Catherine smiled as Calleigh moved her hips forward one last time and let out a loud gasp. Calleigh's body shook as the orgasm ran all through her. Catherine applied gentle pressure on Calleigh's clit as she felt the warmth on her hand and stomach. Calleigh let out a small moan and bit her bottom lip. The blonde let go of Catherine's waist and leaned back against her legs, still gently trembling. Catherine watched the water cascade down Calleigh's body, down her chest, over her breasts, down her stomach and eventually the water fell on Catherine. The redhead placed both hands on Calleigh's hips and sat up. Catherine pulled Calleigh with her as she stood up. Calleigh smiled at Catherine, stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Catherine's. Calleigh slid her tongue in Catherine's mouth, causing the redhead to moan. Catherine began battling Calleigh's tongue for control. They kissed noisily, making out like teenagers. Their fingers intertwined over their heads and Calleigh pressed Catherine against the shower wall with her entire body. Calleigh's hands went down Catherine's arms to her breasts and she ran her thumbs over the redhead's hard nipples. Catherine's hands were all over Calleigh; her waist, her hips, her butt and finally her breasts. As Catherine played with Calleigh's breasts, the blonde entangled her fingers in Catherine's hair. They turned off the water and, while still kissing, they moved to the bed and lay in it soaking wet. Calleigh rolled on top of Catherine and took her face in her hands. They were still making out passionately when Catherine's cell phone rang. They both groaned and the redhead moved her hand over the side table, reaching for her phone. She finally got it.

"What?" Catherine answered sternly as Calleigh moved her lips to Catherine's neck. "Oh, hi Sara." She added as Calleigh giggled. Catherine put the phone on speaker.

"Were you two, um…busy?" Sara asked.

"No." Catherine said as Calleigh yelled 'yes'.

"Let me rephrase, are you dressed?" Sara asked.

"No." Calleigh replied putting a hand on Catherine's mouth.

"I just wanted to check on you two," Sara laughed, "I will call later." She added hanging up.

"You little pain." Catherine said placing her Blackberry on the side table as Calleigh kissed her lips again. Calleigh shivered and they stopped kissing long enough to pull the covers over their bodies that were drying in the cold air.

"We wet the bed." Calleigh whispered kissing Catherine again. The redhead moaned softly.

"Imagine if there was murder here and someone would come in here with a black light." Catherine whispered. Calleigh started laughing.

"Oh, man! I bet there's be some interesting finds." She said as her mind wandered to the TV, where she had forced Catherine to lay over it and used her tongue to pleasure her. "The TV." Calleigh giggle.

"The TV?" Catherine asked, "Try the dresser, the kitchen table, the couch, the lawn chairs, the hot tub, the kitchen counter…" Catherine began as she remembered everything they had 'blessed'. Calleigh giggled and pressed her lips against Catherine's again. "The floors, the stereo, the curtains, the sliding doors of the balcony, the bathroom sink." She added through Calleigh's kiss. Catherine quit trying to talk and kissed Calleigh back.

"I love you so much." Catherine said to Calleigh as she softly kissed her lips.

"Oh! I learned a little bit of French today, from the waiter." Calleigh said, eyes shining with pride.

"What is it?" Catherine asked, curious.

"Je t'aime beaucoup!" Calleigh said slowly, smiling at her accomplishment, "it means I love you very much." She boasted.

"I don't care what it means." Catherine said, "Foreign languages are sexy." She added kissing Calleigh's lips again. Calleigh giggle tough the kiss and settled herself more comfortably over Catherine. Her small hands rested on Catherine's waist. The redhead moaned and ran her hands over Calleigh's shoulder blades.

"No, no, we have to sleep; we have a big day tomorrow." Catherine said turning her face causing Calleigh's lips to end up on her cheek.

"No." Calleigh whined as she kissed Catherine's cheek and the slowly moved to her ear. Catherine moaned as Calleigh nibbled on her earlobe.

"No." Catherine said turning over to lie on top. "We've scratched your itch, now go to sleep." She added barely convincing herself. Catherine turned on her side, pulling Calleigh with her. They lay face to face, bodies pressed against each other. Calleigh sighed and placed her head underneath Catherine's chin. The blonde closed her eyes to sleep. Catherine placed her lips against Calleigh's forehead and listened to the soft snores that came from Calleigh's throat. Catherine smiled at how happy she was. Calleigh moaned in her sleep and then tightened her arms around Catherine.

"I love you, my darling." Catherine whispered. She kissed Calleigh's forehead, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Oh! I love Paris!" Calleigh sighed as she walked into the room. Catherine laughed. They had spent the day walking around Paris, visiting the Eifel tower, the Arc de Triomphe, a part of the Louvre and then they had ended up at Les Champs Elysees, where Calleigh had maxed out her credit cards.

"I have no idea how you're going to pay off those bills!" Catherine said smiling at Calleigh.

"Yeah, same here, oh, well, at least I'll look good." Calleigh smiled. Catherine walked past Calleigh and picked up the dinner menu.

"What do you want for dinner?" Catherine asked.

"I don't care." Calleigh replied taking her bags into the room. "I'm going to take a shower." she yelled at Catherine from the bathroom. Catherine picked up the phone and ordered room service.

"Combien de temps?" Catherine asked.

"15 minutes." The man replied.

"C'est bien, merci." Catherine said as she hung up. "Food will be here in fifteen minutes, Calleigh." Catherine said as she stood at the bathroom door.

"Okay." Calleigh replied. Catherine returned to the living area and sat on the couch. There wasn't anything on TV except for French news so Catherine decided to put on some music. A soft jazz tune started playing as Catherine settled on the couch again. She closed her eyes and dozed off. A knock on the door startled her awake. Catherine ran to the door and opened it. The food had arrived. She paid the guy and carried the tray to the table.

"Calleigh, food's here." Catherine yelled. She turned around and dipped her finger in the hot fudge and brought it to her mouth.

"Can it wait?" Calleigh asked from behind her. Catherine's jaw dropped as she turned around and looked at Calleigh leaning against the wall. Starting from her toes, Calleigh had purple stockings that went mid-thigh, but they were attached to the lacy garter belt that was around her waist. Catherine also noticed the purple thong that Calleigh was wearing. As the redhead's eyes fell on Calleigh's breasts, she noticed the barely there purple lace bra. Catherine looked at the food and then at Calleigh again. Catherine nodded, her eyes glued on Calleigh. The blonde grinned and turned around to walk towards the bedroom. Catherine's heart almost stopped as she saw Calleigh's bare ass. Catherine quickened her step and caught Calleigh from behind.

"It's too long a wait." Catherine said as she turned Calleigh around and kissed her. Calleigh managed to get Catherine's back against the wall. The blonde slid her hand up Catherine's thigh and wrapped her fingers around the thong straps. Their lips were passionately kissing. Calleigh didn't bother to take off Catherine's underwear; she pushed the thong aside and slid her fingers in. Catherine's knees buckled and her full weight fell onto Calleigh.

"Easy there." Calleigh whispered in Catherine's ear before she began kissing the redhead's lips again. Calleigh's fingers were thrusting inside Catherine. The redhead moaned as the blonde's gentle fingers ran repeatedly over her g-spot. Calleigh used her free hand to place one of Catherine's legs on her hips, giving her the chance to go deeper into Catherine.

"Oh God!" Catherine whispered in Calleigh ear. Catherine gasped softly as Calleigh continued to thrust into her. Calleigh was kissing Catherine's neck and lips. Catherine's knees buckled again, sending Calleigh's fingers deeper into her. Catherine moaned again in Calleigh's ear. Catherine wrapped her arms around Calleigh and held on for dear life as Calleigh roughened her movements. Catherine gasped and moan loudly, finally her knees buckled again and she slid to the floor with Calleigh. The blonde thrust her fingers harder again, watching Catherine's face for the final moment. Catherine gasped again, with the rhythm of Calleigh's fingers until her mouth opened wide but no sound came out. Calleigh smiled as Catherine's body trembled. Slowly, she pulled out her fingers and stroked Catherine's clit. The redhead lay on the floor, eyes closed, taking deep breaths. Calleigh pulled Catherine's summer dress up and over her head. Calleigh slid her hands down again and pulled off Catherine's thong.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked as Calleigh walked to the kitchen table. Calleigh picked up the hot fudge and walked to Catherine again. Calleigh slipped her hands underneath Catherine and took off the redhead's bra.

"Tell me if it's too hot." Calleigh said as she softly drizzled the hot fudge on Catherine's body, starting with her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach, right down to her knees. Catherine gasped at the heat but it felt good. Calleigh put the jar down and began licking the chocolate off Catherine's body. Calleigh moved her tongue to Catherine's stomach that she gently kissed as she half licked it. She stopped on Catherine's breasts to gently suck on them as well as licking off the sweets. Finally, Calleigh's lips rested on Catherine's. They kissed passionately. Catherine ran her tongue over Calleigh's lips and into her mouth.

"Mmm, you taste so sweet." Catherine whispered. Calleigh smiled and kept kissing her. They finished the hot fudge by treating themselves to each other.

"That week went by too fast." Catherine said as Calleigh drove to work.

"Tell me about it," Calleigh said as she turned into the parking garage.

"We should have taken two weeks off." Catherine sighed. Calleigh parked the Escalade in Catherine's spot. Catherine turned to pick up her stuff from the back seat and Calleigh glanced at her.

"Well, technically, our shift doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." Calleigh said, "And my backseat's pretty big…" she added taking off her jacket. Catherine grinned and moved to the backseat. Calleigh jumped in after her.

"If we get caught, you're fired." Catherine said to Calleigh. The blonde replied by pressing her lips against Catherine's. Calleigh decided not to lose any time. She unbuttoned Catherine's green button up shirt and threw it on the front seat. Catherine pulled Calleigh's ribbed tank off and threw it with her shirt. Calleigh pulled off Catherine's pants and threw them on the floor.

"Jesus Christ, slow down." Catherine said to Calleigh as the blonde pulled on Catherine's panties. Calleigh raised an eyebrow and pulled the thong off. Catherine attacked Calleigh this time. She took off her bra and gently kissed her breasts. Calleigh pulled off her pants and thong and threw it on the front seat with Catherine's clothes. Their lips met again and Catherine's tongue slid in Calleigh's mouth. Calleigh positioned herself between Catherine's legs and they started kissing again. Catherine leaned forward and pushed Calleigh down. They struggled a bit but Catherine finally got between Calleigh's legs. Calleigh lifted her legs, braced her heels on the roof of the car and smiled at Catherine.

"You have tinted windows, right?" Catherine asked. Calleigh replied by kissing her. The redhead slid her fingers inside Calleigh just as she was slipping her tongue inside Calleigh's mouth. Catherine moved her entire body as she thrust her fingers inside Calleigh. The blonde moaned as Catherine moved her body. Calleigh gasped with every movement Catherine made. Their eyes met and Calleigh smiled. They pressed their lips together and Catherine kept moving. Calleigh was still gasping and moaning. Their lips were kissing passionately. Catherine decided to stop using her body and started moving just her hand and fingers. Calleigh's moans became louder. Calleigh's back arched and a small growl exited her throat as she came on Catherine's hand. Catherine smiled at Calleigh, who grinned. Catherine shook her head and lay on top of Calleigh. The redhead glanced at her watch.

"Oh, we got another two minutes," Catherine said, "Wanna make out?" she asked. Calleigh smiled and pressed her lips against Catherine's. They were making out loudly when the car door flew open. Calleigh's head fell backwards and she looked up at their peeping Tom.

"Hey Sara!" Calleigh smiled.

"Oh. You two have got to stop fucking in public." Sara grinned. Catherine buried her face in Calleigh's chest as she blushed a bright red.

"We will," Calleigh smiled, "See you inside and close the door." She winked. Sara shook her head and closed the car's door.

"Next time, let's lock the doors." Catherine laughed as she grabbed her bra. The two women got dressed and went into work with a smile on their face.

* * *

**We hope that you have enjoyed this chapter... Kate knows how long Honor took to read this story because of the HOTNESS!!! If you have felt the same... Let us know....**

**Honor & Kate... haha!**


End file.
